Un Malfoy siempre obtiene su recompensa
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Esta vez le robaría su chica a Blackstone. (AU). Este fic participa en el "Mes de Avatar y Magos" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de **Michael Dante DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**.

Aclaraciones: Universo Alterno. Posible OoC.

_**Este fic participa en el "Mes de Avatar y Magos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

* * *

><p>Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mente en otro lado.<p>

Acostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, trataba de convencerse sobre sus no-sentimientos hacia cierta persona.

La dueña de sus actuales pensamientos se llamaba Zhu Li. Tenía trece años, usaba anteojos, iban en el mismo grado y siempre llegaba puntual a clases.

Había hablado poco con ella y tan sólo habían discutido. Él lanzó un comentario en contra de algo que ya ni recordaba, y ella había salido de inmediato a defender su punto de vista. Tan decidida y argumentando, lo dejó aplastado. Medio salón se había reído de él. La otra mitad no lo hizo porque eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no meterse con Draco Malfoy.

Optó por ignorarla y fingir que nada había pasado, tratando de mantener su orgullo intacto.

Y desde entonces la tuvo en la mira.

En cada clase participaba (dando las respuestas correctas, por supuesto) y, al parecer, estaba saliendo con Varrick, el otro niño rico de la escuela. Recordó que una vez se burló de él, y Zhu Li, como toda una leona, lo defendió y casi lo golpea (si no fuera porque su novio intervino). Así de salvaje era. Por Dios, qué horror.

Y sin embargo, toda esa fiereza le atraía como un imán. Tan inevitable. Porque era diferente. Era educada, sí, pero poseía una valentía innata digna de reconocer (aunque nunca públicamente). Porque vamos, había tenido la osadía de enfrentarse a él. Y, como ingrediente extra, jamás la había visto babear por su persona, el sensual chico rubio del salón. Según lo visto, le iban más los ardientes morenos, como Varrick.

Por eso. Por aquellas razones se encontraba Draco pensando en ella. Odiándola y negando que le gustaba. Y más importante aún, odiando a Varrick. No sólo era su competencia en "¿Quién es el más millonario de todos?" Y "¿Por quién se derriten más chicas?" No sólo era su enemigo por tener un perfecto bronceado y por jugar en el equipo contrario de fútbol, ahora, igual, era su rival en el amor.

Pero él no iba a permitir que esta vez se saliera con la suya, oh no. Porque un Malfoy siempre obtiene su recompensa. Esta vez le robaría su chica a Blackstone.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Se había entrenado arduamente, aprendiendo de Fanfictions en la red.

Repitió la escena frente al espejo varias veces y se dijo a sí mismo que el plan daría resultado.

Esa noche, se fue a dormir con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, ansioso porque el día de mañana llegara.

* * *

><p>Esperó a que la aburrida clase de Botánica, impartida por la señorita (aunque ya no tan señorita) Pomona, terminara. Era justo la clase antes del descanso, y, sí todo salía viento en popa, podía aprovechar ese tiempo para comprarle alguna golosina a Zhu Li con el dinero que siempre le daba su madre.<p>

El timbre sonó anunciándoles a los alumnos que eran libres durante media hora.

Se acercó con paso decidido hacia el asiento de Zhu Li, quien estaba guardando sus cosas para pronto alcanzar a Varrick en el patio de descanso.

—Oye, tú, cuatro ojos. ¿Quieres venir a una cita conmigo? —preguntó, con voz seductora, una media sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

—Esfúmate, Malfoy —respondió rodando los ojos, alejándose ella de ahí. Ignorándole olímpicamente, como si acabara de hablarle un simple mortal, y no El Gran Poderoso Malfoy.

Él se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Acaso la ficción le había mentido?

Los escritos le habían prometido un "Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, Draco". Y, en vez de eso, recibió un golpe bajo directo en su ego.

Frunció el ceño bastante molesto y se cruzó de brazos indignado.

Bueno, contó hasta tres, tratando de calmarse y se dijo que ya lo volvería a intentar el día de mañana. Y el siguiente a este. Porque un Malfoy siempre obtiene su recompensa.

Y si no lo hacía, entonces la dejaría en paz. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera era la gran cosa esa tal Zhu Li. Seguro roncaba al dormir y seguro tenían gustos musicales incompatibles. Tal vez después podría probar suerte con Pansy, Hermione o Eska. Ellas parecían chicas mucho más sencillas... ¿O no?

* * *

><p>Saludos :).<p> 


End file.
